Malik habst Hunger Hunger Hunger Hunger
by Cliscia
Summary: Inside Malik is more then just turmoil. No. Something more. Hunger hunger hunger hunger hunger GLUCK. For the emotional ride of the century, read to find out how Malik deals with these strange events.
1. Chapter 1

**Ich habe diese zu meinem Geburtstag, dass eine Kuh, und ich habe rot Fisch blau Fisch tote Fische ELCH. ****Ich selbst wurde bewusst. ****Ich lernte alles über alles und meisterte die Geige. Und verkaufte Papier. Was ist ein Jim?**

**Diese ist ein Collab mit ****AliMcG1492.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ein Tag, Malik gehen zum der Schnellimbiss. Malik habst Hunger Hunger Hunger Hunger!!!!! Und er habst Duuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrst. Vor, er isst nur Trauben und Hunde (hergestellt aus Gemüse) und Kohl und sonnig, erwebslos KARTOFFEEEEEEEEL. Malik war sehr zufrieden. Aber, auf diese Tag, er war NICHT. Er brauchen etwas MEHR.

Er sehen ein Schnellimbiss neben eine Schule wo sie fliescher Kinder und macht sie in Gummibaum.

"Oh, Ich bin hungrig." Sagt Malik, und er lauft zum der Schnellimbiss.

Er ausgelöst mit ein schreien und fallen auf die Ground. WAS IST GEHEN !?!?!!!!!!!

SEIN WEITER

* * *

**LOLOLOOLOLOLOLOAJSHFIUOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**ICH HABE GLüCK ICH HABE EIN WINDIG HUNDE IM MEINEM HAUS MIT DU. WARUM IST DAS WASSER SCHWARZ?!!! ES IST NACHT ODER TAG???? ICH LIEBE MALIK. billige Amplen.**

**

* * *

**

Malik stand auf und wischte die Füße. Er fühlte sich, als ob er seine Knie unter der Hose gekratzt hatte, aber er war mir egal. Er war zu hungrig. Malik wurde dabei auf die schnellembiss, Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Er sang, wie er übersprungen.  
"Marmelade, Schokolade,  
Eisbein, Schnitzel,  
Blumenkohl, Salat.

Marmelade, Schokolade,  
Eisbein, Schnitzel,  
Blumenkohl, Salat.

Ich habe Hunger, Hunger, Hunger,  
habe Hunger, Hunger, Hunger,  
habe Hunger, Hunger, Hunger  
habe Durst!

Wo bleibt das Essen, Essen, Essen,  
bleibt das Essen, Essen, Essen,  
bleibt das Essen, Essen, Essen,  
bleibt die Wurst?!"

Während er sang, ging er von einem alten Mann, der plötzlich brach an einem Herzinfarkt. Der alte Mann schrie um Hilfe, aber Malik hatte es eilig. Malik ignoriert den alten Mann zu Gunsten von Lebensmitteln. Ein Ball, der vor ihm gequetscht, und ein kleines Kind lief ihm nach. Malik soll den Ball zu treten, sondern trat das Kind etwa zehn Meter entfernt. Na ja, war das Essen wichtiger!

Er schloss die Augen, die Tränen klar, aber schloss sie im falschen Moment!

OH NO! Was wird aus Malik! Will er zu erhalten, zu essen? Wird er gestoppt werden? Wird er die Welt zerstören auf dem Weg zum schnellimbiss? Wer weiß.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ich liebe dein Mutter und dein Smacklelackleff.**

**Diesen Chapter ist written by Ami ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^6**

Vor etwas anderes passieren könnte, fühlte Malik eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Die Hand des Todes. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines kawaii Mann mit weißem Haar.

"Hallo, mein Sohn."

"Wo bin ich, warum bin ich hier, wo ist der Schnellembis?"

"Alles wird in Kürze bekannt gegeben", sagte der Mann sagte: kawaii, Kippen zurück bishie seiner langen Haare, "Ich habe einen Hund, der Wind nicht fort, bis Sie im Inneren kommen. Komm, mein Junge, jetzt kommen."

"Ich fühle mich prickelnd." Malik sagte, schaut auf den Boden mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht und ein Kribbeln im Bauch. "Ich bin Mutter."

Wie geht es weiter in den Magen Malik's?  
WIE GEHT ES WEITER IN DEN MAGEN Maliks !?!?!


	4. Chapter 4

ICH HABE EIN VACCUUM! ES SUCKS THE CARPET WANN ICH FIGHT THE GARBAGE! DAS IST . . . KUHL! DU BIST EIN KOHL! KOHL!

Malik schaute sehnsüchtig auf die Schnellimbis, sein Magen knurrte wie eine gestörte Welpen auf Medikamente. Der Mann hielt an seiner Schulter, aber Malik wusste, wenn er nicht bald essen, würde er verhungern !!!!!! Verhungern !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Verhungern !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KARTOFFELN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Er rannte weg von dem Mann, so schnell er konnte, ohne zu wissen, dass die Hand des Mannes weiter auf ihn zu halten.

Er lief und lief, obwohl die Schnellimbis war nicht wirklich weit entfernt. Als er endlich auf die Schnellimbis, blieb er stehen und hielt den Atem an. Er atmete auf das Bein des weißhaariger Mann, dann verstummte er bis zu seinem Gesicht. Der Mann roten Augen blitzten PURPLE mit Neid auf sein Baby Atem. "YOU!! Dein Atem... AMAZING! MY NAME IS Bakura! MEIN freulein WERDEN!"

"Aber ich will nicht zu Ihrem freulein, ich will zu essen! Ich möchte diese HAMBURGER essen !!!!!"

Das Ende.

Kann Malik esst das HAMBURGER???? KANN ER???????? ICH KANN!!!! KANST DUUUU????? JAAAAAAAa11111!!!!!!!!1111one!~~~eleven


	5. Chapter 5

**Ich habe eine Webseiten-URL in meinem Toolkit zusammen mit einem Erröten baby boy.**

Malik war ehrfürchtig von dieser schönen bishie starrte ihm in die Augen wie ein hungriger Kohl zum Angriff bereit geradeaus. Er machte eine Pause, trinken in Bakura's Baby Atem an, als es über Geistergeräts Nase. In und out. Er roch nach einem warmen Sommertag des Rasenmähers Späne.

"Ich will mit dir gehen", sagte Malik, hingerissen von dem Geruch des Bakuar Körper.

"Nein, du darfst nie geben Schnelllembis!" Bakura schrie wie ein Huhn.

"Aber ich habe Hunger nach Fleisch von einem Kohlkopf!" Malik winselte, und warf sich auf Bakura zu Füßen, die in Baby-Atem abgedeckt wurden. Sie atmeten wie ein neugeborenes Jungtier.

Bakura betrachtete es. "Gut, aber zuerst müssen Sie den Test zu bestehen. Wash My Baby-Bruder, Ryou, in einer raffinierten Mischung aus Honig und Salz."

"OH NOOOOOO" Malik kreischten, Zeichnung weg. Er konnte er nicht. Er war zu hungrig!

**Was wird geschehen, um Malik? ER HAT HUNGER HUNGER HUNGER, kann aber gibt er Ryou, was er braucht!**


End file.
